The radio receiver has traditionally been a critical element for barrier operators, such as gates and garage door openers (GDOs). Their function is to receive a radio signal from a remote control, where a valid radio signal will cause the barrier operator to be actuated. Radio receivers are typically built-in to the barrier operators. However, there are circumstances in which having the receiver external to the barrier operator may be advantageous. For example, if the built-in receiver ceases to function, it will be easier and more efficient to add an external receiver, rather than attempting to repair the built-in receiver since the built-in receiver will likely be integrated into the main control board. Another example is based on the fact that rolling code technology has been the industry standard for most barrier operators since 1997, while barrier operators manufactured before 1997 used fixed code technology. In order to convert from fixed code to rolling code, one of the easiest ways is to simply add an external receiver that operates based on rolling code technology.
While external receivers have been on the market for some time, they typically function as a secondary receiver. Namely, external receivers typically have a relay that is triggered in the event of a valid wireless signal being received. This relay will be connected to either the wall button in parallel or directly to the input terminal of the barrier operator (e.g., GDO). In the case of a connection to a wall button, when the relay on the external receiver is activated, it simulates the action of someone pressing the wall button, therefore the GDO will be actuated. However, power must also be supplied to the receiver. While there may be an available AC power source, often time there may not be an available outlet. In this case, the external receiver will need to be mounted adjacent to the main GDO unit. For most homeowners, this may be a difficult and dangerous task.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved external receiver and/or transmitter that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned obstacles.